The present invention relates to a device for transferring folding boxes.
Devices of this type are used to remove folding box blanks from a magazine and to place them in the receptacles of a suitable transport means such as a conveyor chain as the flat folding box blanks are being opened to form the folding boxes. The folding boxes can then be filled with the desired product.
An example of a device of this type for transferring folding boxes is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,518,301. The suction elements responsible for transport are attached to suction arms, which in turn are supported rotatably in a planetary carrier, which rotates around a horizontal center axis. Each suction arm is connected to a roller star unit. These roller star units travel around the inside circumference of a cam disk and thus, during the rotation of the planetary carrier around the horizontal axis, bring about additionally an asynchronous relative rotation of the suction arms around their bearing axes, which travel along with the planetary carrier. In this way, the suction elements describe a hypocycloid path, which is suitable for transferring and setting up the folding boxes.